These Bells Will Ring
by Iris-Kristine-Black
Summary: This is my first Fanfic, so please be nice.Its a LunaDean romance. This is Luna and Deans big night, Their marrige! Comment nicely now.


These Bells Will Ring

Luna Bolted up. _"What a terrible nightmare." _She thought. She turned on her desk lamp and turned over to look at Dean. A grin spread across her face. She slipped carefully out of the bed and walked to Dean's side. She crouched down low, and slightly grabbed his hand.

"Bloody Hell!!! What the hell was that?!" Dean shrieked as Luna licked his hand. She doubled over laughing hysterically. Dean's face turned 3 shades of red with embarrassment, with no reason to at all.

"I needed to get you up. Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny will be here in an hour." Luna explained as Dean glared at here with his dreamy eyes. She gave in. "Okay. Dean I'm sorry." She said with the most apologetic tone she could get out of herself. She was positive that it would work, truthfully, it did.

"Okay so they are coming here to help with what exactly?" He asked her. He couldn't exactly remember, but he knew they were coming to help.

"Baby" Luna kissed him slightly on the lips. "You silly goose, you forgot again didn't you? They are helping with the finishing touches for our wedding ceremony." He looked at her with an apologetic look in his eyes. "Don't worry Dean; the grindylows won't steal your shoes again."

"It's not the grindylows, and your sure right?" Him and Luna laughed lightly, and then kissed each other for the second time that morning. "I just feel bad about forgetting that they are coming to help for our wedding, which is going on tonight! This I would have to say, is going to be the most memorable day of my life."

"I know honey, now let's get ready." Luna grabbed Dean's hand and pulled him out the door.

"Right over here Harry, gosh you have the most terrible measuring skills! The piano goes to the right of the people, not to the left. And it's the blue piano not the white. Remember Luna and Dean want a blue and purple wedding, not white and pink!" Ginny stated matter-of-factly sounded almost identical to Hermione. Her and Harry were placing the rest of the important essential elements of the wedding, and the blue piano was their main target into getting.

"Is this better now?" Harry stuttered out from the heaviness of the piano. "Perfect!"

"Hermione, you don't have to do that. We don't need these gold accents in the flower petals." Luna told her as she nodded for Dean to o help Harry and Ron move tables and chairs to the precise place. Ginny and Luna where putting the flowers up, as Hermione passed them she would accent them with gold.

"I just want your wedding to be nice, like mine was. The gold accents will bring the flowers to life as they start to glitter during the ceremony. It will make you and Dean sparkle, don't you want that?" Hermione tried to persuade Luna into letting her finish.

"Yeah Luna it'll look so beautiful during your wedding, let her finish please!" Ginny joined in, trying to get Luna to crack. It worked.

"Okay, but only to the purple ones." Luna told them and Hermione and Ginny did it at the same time, as Luna said, only to the purple ones. As Luna watched, Dean came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"This wedding is going to be just perfect Luna. Absolutely perfect." He whispered into her ear. She smiled with her eyes sparkling. He kissed her upon the cheek. "Let's go inside now Hun." He said as Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione waved their goodbyes and left Luna and Dean with a house to their self's.

Dean looked across the aisle, staring at his perfect beautiful soon to be wife. Luna glided up to her soon to be husband, smiling her ever so perfect smile, her blonde hair gleaming because of the gold accents in the purple flowers. The blue accented with silver, the same blue of the flowers as her dress color was. Who knew a blue dress and purple veil would look so perfect together?

Teddy, her ring bear, and Rose, her flower girl, stopped at the end and turned to their sides. Teddy with the Best Men, and Rose with the Brides Maids. Harry, Ron, Seamus, Fred and George all gleamed at Dean as Luna made her way next to Dean. At the same time, Ginny, Hermione, Katie, Lavender, and Partivi smile sweetly at the new happy couple, about to be wed.

As Lee made them recite their vows, and swore onto their time of being together for the rest of their lives, the famous line was said.

"You may Kiss the Bride."


End file.
